


Poker Play at Ryan's House

by Ivankaracheev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivankaracheev/pseuds/Ivankaracheev
Summary: Four of Ryan's best friends gathered at his house's basement to play Texas Hold 'Em with him and his elderly uncle Jared.





	Poker Play at Ryan's House

Mooreville City.  
27th of April, 2010.  
9:48 pm.

It was a rainy spring evening in Mooreville, but nobody cared about it.

Especially, the four men who drove to city's suburbs.

The red Cadillac car from 1960s with four people in it was driving to their friend's house in the suburbs of Mooreville City with intention to play a friendly game of high-stakes Texas Hold 'Em poker and relieve themselves from their money in their pockets.

Their Cadillac stopped as it reached its destination. Four people who drove the car, exited from it and reached the house's porch with the small step leading to the front door. One of them got up the step and pressed the doorbell's button and ten seconds later, somebody opened the house's front door and excitingly said:

"Hello, my dear friend Vinnie."

"Hi, Ryan." Vinnie replied.

Ryan saw other three people standing at the porch and said: 

"I see you brought Jason, Ray and Tony here."

"Yup." Vinnie replied positively.

"You came for a poker tournament? Excellent, you may enter." Ryan said calmly and let Vinnie, Jason, Ray and Tony inside of his house.

The house's inside was nice. The decor itself reminded about the end of 1990s and beginning of 2000s. The ladder on the left led to the second floor by its steps and basement by its side door.


End file.
